Sensitive image data may be transmitted between computing devices. Current encryption techniques allow image files to be encrypted for transmission over networks and decrypted once the file has reached its destination node. Typically, after decryption, image files can be saved in memory, shared, displayed, and/or manipulated similar to any file. In other words, after an image file has been decrypted, the sender of the file no longer maintains control over the image file. Such image files may include sensitive material that may be targeted by hackers and thieves.